Per our z-series architecture, there exists a logical SP Key for every 4 KB of storage. Each SP key has 7 bits in length. An operation system manages system data access via these Keys. For example, in a system with 512 GB of Main Memory, needs 512 GB divided by 4 KB per SP Key which yields 128-million SP Keys. In prior machines, these Keys were packaged into separate SRAM or DRAM DIMMs. (FIG. 1)
References that discuss store/access system data and keys also show system data and keys in a separate physical storage. Further in these references, the key regions are not relocatable and their sizes are not changeable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,381 by Mita, Kimiko, et al, shows separate entities used to store key and system data. Their key address space is not dynamically relocatable because it shares part of system data address line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,309, by Greenstein, Paul Gregory, et al, expresses an idea to protect key storage blocks in system virtual memory, but it does not address how the key and system data are in physical storage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,077, of Kimura, Hiroaki, et al, implies that a separate storage was used for keys.